How To Save A Life
by CherryJuicyXo
Summary: In search for acceptance, Shane left Hershel's farm to join Randall's group. What he finds behind their doors, is horrifying. A girl that they've kept locked away to be used for their pleasure. What turns into his great escape, leads to another stressful situation- he will be her savior. Awful summary, just read ! ((: Please read&review. SHANE/OC. Rate T for language&adult themes.
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

_He was losing his mind, and me knew it. Everyone looked down on him, like he was a monster. He was an outcast in a group that he protected, that he sacrificed so much for, that he killed for. He could feel their eyes burning into his soul, every time he walked near them. He couldn't take it anymore. _

_"This will never be your baby. Even if it is- it's not."_

_Those words rang in Shane's ear constantly. He knew he'd done wrong, he'd slept with his bestfriend's wife- but he also fell in love with her. A love that he couldn't shake, as much as he tried. _

_Shane was happy when Rick found the group, it's not everyday that you're 'brother', who you were convinced was dead, comes back into your life. But it was also the worst thing that could of possibly happened._

_By the time Rick had showed his face, Lori and Carl were already buried into Shane's heart. He loved them, both. The moment he saw Rick step out of that truck, he knew it was over. He didn't, however, realize that Lori would turn on him as much as she did. She hated him- or so he thought._

_Shane never ran from his problems, but he had no choice. If he didn't go, he would do something he'd regret. "Why don't you let me go?" Randall pleaded, every time he and Shane had a sit down. "You could join my camp. You'd fit right in!" _

_Leaving Hershel's farm to join up with Randall's men was anything but exciting for Shane. But he didn't want to leave alone. He couldn't be alone, the thoughts racing through his head would drive him to suicide. He chose the next best option._

_"Why'd you decide to come with me?" Randall asked, happy as could be. "You let me go. Why?"_

_"Just wasn't workin' out- people pull apart," Shane answered, not wanting to talk about anything in the passed. "It ain't important." _

_Randall nodded, "you're really 'gone like it with these guys," he promised. "They're tough, like you." _

_Shane didn't feel tough. He felt as weak as he ever felt in his entire life. _

_"They're not bad guys, y'know?" Randall continued. "They're just tryin' to survive- like your friends."_

_"How much further we got?" Shane asked, ignoring Randall's speech about his group. He was tired. They'd been walking, nonstop, for a day and a half, he just wanted to get with a new group, survive, and forget about the passed. _

_"Not much. Maybe another- half mile?" _

_"Good."_

_"Ya tired?" Randall smiled. "I'm tired too."_

_"What you always smiling for, man?" Shane asked, annoyed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Randall, literally, smiled since they left the farm. "You let me live, dude. That's worth smiling over."_

_"I guess," Shane shook his head. He wondered if anyone noticed he was gone, putting two and two together, realizing that he must've left with Randall. He knew Rick must've thought he took Randall somewhere to kill him and be done with. God, was he tired of Rick's 'I'll have to sleep on it' attitude. In all reality, Shane wanted Randall dead. He was just a kid- but he's old enough to know that he was shooting at Rick, Hershel and Glenn to kill them. The fact that Rick risked their lives, and brought a person who was trying to kill them back to camp, around his pregnant wife and son, made Shane's blood boil. However, at this point, anything was better than being labeled 'the bad guy'. Even if that meant leaving with a bad guy._

_"There it is!" Randall shouted, breaking Shane from his thoughts. Shane looked to where he was pointing- it's small. "How many guys you got?" He asked._

_"'Bout 20," Randall said, starting to sprint. "Come on." Shane started running behind Randall, until they were both stopped in their tracks by two men on the front porch aiming guns at their heads. _

_"It's me guys!" Randall shouted with his hands in the air._

_"Randall?" A man asked. "The hell you been?"_

_"Who's this?" Another man asked, pointing at Shane. _

_"This is Shane. He helped me," Randall smiled. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." _

_Shane looked the house over as the men talked. It was an old, yellow split-level. The paint no peeling off, and there were beer cans all over the yard. It smelled like a dumpster. The farm beat this place by a far, but it was okay for now. _

_"The hell goin' on out here?" A man shouted, bursting through the front door. "Randall!" He shouted, obviously drunk. "The hell you come from?" Randall smiled, bouncing up and down like a crack fiend. "I got into some trouble," Randall answered, giving the overweight man a hug. "But Shane helped me." _

_"This Shane?" He asked, pointing. Randall nodded. "God damn it- you saved our Randy," he laughed, pulling Shane in for a hug. "I'm Tony. This here is Chuck, and Bob. You know Randy." Shane nodded with a forced smile, "nice to meet y'all," he said, a bit uncomfortable. _

_"Losin' up a bit, man. It's all good here," Tony said, slapping Shane in the arm. "Let me show ya around a bit."_

_Shane walked in the house, following Tony, questioning how the door didn't fall off it's hinge. "This the living room," Tony shouted, arms open wide. "We ain't much cleaners 'round here," he joked. _

_Shane couldn't believe just how disgusting the inside of this house was. Everything looked and smelled sticky. There was trash in every corner, and enough beer cans to last an entire year. "Where you get all your beer from?" Shane laughed, trying not to sound rude. _

_"We got men that scout, everyday. Ain't that some shit? The world ends and we can't live without beer," Tony laughed. "This is the kitchen. Ain't really shit to eat," he whaled. "God damn room's useless. All the rooms in this hell hole are full- you gone have to sleep on the couch," he pointed. _

_"I'll probably just be on watch. I don't sleep much," Shane confirmed. "Where's all your men? Randall said you got 20 plus." _

_"Some are on runs. Some are sleepin'. In the back shootin' horseshoes. These motherfuckers are all over," he laughed. Shane nodded, stepping a few feet from Tony who smells of stale beer and body funk. _

_"I saved the best for last," he shouted, waving for Shane to follow him down a hallway. "We keep this room for the goof stuff- you really gone like this." Shane automatically assumed it was drugs, or more beer. But he was wrong, and when Shane saw what these 'men' considered the 'good stuff', he was sick. "This here; is Tasha."_


	2. The Sun Don't Shine For Me

_The Sun Don't Shine For Me_

* * *

I've been here for 63 days, just sitting in this room. This disgusting, filthy room. It was hot. The humidity soaked the walls and carpet, and felt like it was strangling me constantly. There was no furniture, no windows- just me.

I wasn't sure how I got here. The only thing I'm sure of, is that the _men _that kept me locked away, presented faces of pure evil. They used me. It was like I wasn't human to them, I was just a toy.

I was granted a piece of bread to last me days, and a small cup of water. I've adapted to my new way of living. I had no more hunger pains, and my desire for water, or any type of drink, wasn't as exhausting as it was before.

I was dying. I could, literally, feel myself dying.

I sat with my back up against the wall, and my knees to my chest, just waiting. Waiting for the next _man _to walk in, and treat me like dirt. It happened constantly. At this point, I was numb to it. These _men _got off on my struggle, so I no longer fought it.

One of them in particular, Tony, loved to see the pain seep from my eyes. He would laugh at me, and call me awful names the entire time he abused me.

I felt my heart throb as I heard footsteps walking toward the door, I knew it was time. "You're gone love what we got in here," I heard. I could tell it was Tony- I learned his voice. The door flew open, and I shielded my eyes from the light. "This here- is Tasha."

I looked at him, noticing a man who I'd never seen before, and my stomach dropped. _I can't handle another one. _

Tony walked up to me, rubbing the top of my head with a devilish grin. "What's this?" The strange man asked. I could see my fear reflecting through his eyes. "This is our girl," he answered, putting his arm around my shoulders.

Tony was an awful man. He reeked of beer, and his breath almost knocked me off of my feet. "Say hi to Shane, Tasha."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at the man, pleading with my eyes for him to have some sort of compassion with me. Tony pushed his forehead against my temple with force, grabbing the other side of my hair. "Have some respect, and say _hello," _he said with anger. I swallowed hard, "hello," I whispered.

"Why is she here?" He asked.

"She's our _fun time," _Tony laughed. "She's a good one too, ain't ya? Much better than the ones before."

Tony pet the side of my head, smelling my hair. "You can do whatever you want to her," he said, creepily aroused.

"Any time?" Shane asked. I looked at him with disgust.

There were two other _new _men that came to meet me before. I would hope and pray that they would be the ones to help me. One tried, but met his fate when he disagreed with what these _men _were doing to me. The other joined right in like it was the best thing he'd ever heard about. I guess this _man _was just another one to count.

"Any time," Tony answered, still smelling my hair. "Just make sure you lock the door when you're done. Don't want this one tryna get away- we had to end the last baby's life because she tried to get away, and we can't have that, now, can we?"

"I guess we can't," Shane said, scratching at the back of his head.

I thought of many ways I could attempt to escape, but never followed through. I didn't want to die- not in their hands, not on their time.

"I'll go show you the rest of this God damn house," Tony said, planting a kiss on my cheek before walking to the door. "Straighten out, Tash. You know we love you," he mocked. Shane let out a little chuckle, and I just stared at him. "Say bye to Shane now- I'm sure you'll see him later," Tony laughed.

"She will," Shane confirmed, leaving me devastated.

Tony slammed the door, banging and laughing from the other side.

Meeting yet _another man _that I'd be forced to see everyday, made me feel hopeless. "I'll never get out of here," I whispered to myself. I could feel my eyes fill with tears- I can't do this anymore. I had no hope, and no more desire. What was I living for? I wasn't living for me- I was living for _them._

I slid my back down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest, and taking a deep breath. "I'm done," I said, staring into the dark. I wrapped my hands around my throat, and starting squeezing as hard as I could. _I'll end this on my own. _

I could feel the blood collecting in my face, and my eyes started Pulsating. My head started feeling drowsy, and I let go. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take my own life.

I covered my eyes with my hands, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up laying face down on the wet carpet, through the bottom of the door, I could see someone moving with a flashlight. _I wonder who it'll be, _I thought, not moving from the ground. _The new guy. _

I watched as he walked in the door, he looked nervous, and was moving quietly. "Tasha?" He whispered.

"Do whatever you want," I said not moving, my voice sounding tired. He knelt down, moving my hair out of my face. "I'm gone get you out of here," he whispered.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please understand, I'm writing this entire story from my iPhone, and thank to Autocorrect, I may have some spelling errors (I literally had to correct the word 'Autocorrect' times. How ironic.). I hope you all enjoy my story. I will try to update daily. Feel free to review, and let me know how I'm doing, or give me an idea! _

_:))_


	3. The Man That Gave Me Life

_The Man Gave Me Life_

* * *

"I'm gone get you out of here," Shane whispered. I propped myself on my elbows, looking at him with question. _Should I believe him? _I thought. He looked nervous. His eyes were wide, and he was drenched in sweat. _Maybe I should. _"You messin' with me?" I asked, my voice held no emotion. He shook his head, "I'm not," he said, making a point of it.

I used all my strength to _try _and stand. "How?" I asked. Shane gently grabbed my arm, helping me to my feet, "haven't figured it out yet."

I pressed my back against the wall, holding onto his shoulders for balance. I was weak from lack of food and water, feeling lightheaded and nauseated. I was worried, Shane could see that. "There's a way," he assured. "We'll find a way- I'll find a way."

I shook my head, agreeing with him, even though I was full of doubt. I thought of ways to escape. _There were no ways. _"Okay," I mumbled.

Shane paced the room, feeling the wall to see if it was weak enough to break through. He scratched the back of his head in frustration, "shit," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why you doin' this for me?"

"I'm not a bad guy," he explained. "Done a lot of fucked up things before, but I'm not like these guys- I'm not." He looked at me with a stern look on his face, almost like he was offended by me asking.

"I don't think you are," I said, trying to calm him down.

Shane and I jumped when we heard pounding at the door. "Tasha," Tony called, drawing my name out, mocking me. Shane looked panicked, walking over to me. "Take your shirt off," he whispered.

"What?" I asked confused. "No." He looked annoyed, and pulled my shirt over my head, ripping it slightly. "Give me a minute, man," he shouted to Tony.

"I thought you were going to help me," I cried, as he tugged at the buttons on my shorts. "Hey Tony? Wan' tag team her with me?"

"I don't care, dude. I just want some of it, now," Tony laughed.

"Just do what I say," Shane said, pulling my shorts to my knees. "You'll be fine."

He walked to the door, unlocking it. My heart started pounding as Tony walking in, already undoing his belt. "She been good to ya?" He asked Shane, sounding aroused.

"Better than good," Shane answered, locking the door behind him.

"That's a good girl," Tony whispered in my ear, taking strands of my hair in his fingers. "You take care of us- we take care of you."

Tony buried his face in my neck, and I could feel a tear run down my cheek. I caught sight of Shane over Tonys shoulder. He motioned for me to _shh, _and pulled a pocket knife from his boot. Without hesitation, he pulled Tony away from me, covering his mouth, and slit his throat. I let out a small scream as his blood covered my chest.

Tony was trying to scream, but only low, gurgling noises came from his mouth. I watched him die, making sure I looked him in his eyes while he slowly lost his grip of life. I wanted my face to be the last face he ever saw.

When he took his last lame attempt of a breath, Shane threw him on the ground. "You alright?" He asked, breathing heavily, trying to wipe the blood from my bare chest. "I'm fine," I said, feeling overwhelmed.

I put my clothes back on, watching Shane take Tony's gun from his waistband. "Can you shoot?" He asked.

"I can. Why?"

"I can't do it myself," he mumbled, still searching Tony's body.

"What now?"

"We're gone run out of here," he said, looking me in the eyes. "We're gone shoot and run."

My stomach was in knots. _How? _I could barley stand let alone run anywhere. "Shane," I whimpered. "I- I don't know if I can do-"

"Stop it," he cut me off, walking to me and grabbing my face. "Do you want to die here?" His words scared me. "No," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"Then you'll do it," he demanded, wiping a tear from me cheek. "You'll do it- you _can _do it. I'll carry ya if I have to."

I let out a shaky breath, and shook my head. He was right. If I didn't at least try, I would die where I stand. At this point, I'd rather die trying to live, then love waiting to die. I nodded, grabbing his wrist, letting out a faint smile, "okay. I can do it."

He smiled back. I didn't know Shane, but he was the only one who gave me hope. I didn't know Shane, but I felt safe around him.

"You know Randall?" He asked, prepping himself for what was about to happen.

"Yeah," I grunted. "Seen him a couple of times."

Shane's face turned disgusted, and he let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "He needs to die- I _need _to make sure he's dead."

"Why Randall?" I asked, trying to gain my composer.

"He's the only one here who knows where my old group is. If he don't die- he'll go back there. I can't have that happen. If you see him- shoot him dead."

"Okay."

"You ready?" He asked, putting his hand on the door's lock.

I let out a deep breath. _Am I? _"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Lets go."

Shane unlocked the door reveling a long hallway, littered with trash. We could hear talk and laughter coming from the living room, and I knew it was about to be hell.

We crept down the hallway, Shane in front. I could see from where we were that there were two men in the living room, and three in the kitchen. I held my breath, knowing they were going to see us at any second.

"Hey!" One from the kitchen shouted. "The fuck she doin' out here?" I didn't think, I just pointed my gun, and shot. Time seemed to stop as I watched the bullet go into the mans chest. That was it. Shane shot his pistol, killing both men in the living room, and one one in the kitchen.

I aimed at the other, shooting him once in the stomach. "Come on," Shane yelled, pulling me toward the back door. "What's all that shootin'?" Another man asked, walking around the side of the house. "She's gettin' out!" He screamed. "Out back!"

Shane and I busted through the door, coming face to face with more of them. I watched as Shane worked his gun, getting head shots on most of them. I tried keeping up, shooting at whoever I saw. I wasn't sure if I was hitting them or not, I just kept shooting.

"We got'a move!" Shane yelled, grabbing my hand. We got halfway to the tree line when I started feeling weak. I could hear gunshots all around us, and screaming from the men. Shane was still shooting when I collapsed. Without a doubt he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Keep shootin'!" He yelled at me, our faces almost touching.

I could tell I was hitting bodies, and it made me feel elated.

We made it to the tree line, out of sight, but Shane didn't stop running. "We made it," I cried, burying my face into his shoulder.

I couldn't believe it. I was out. Breathing fresh air, seeing the stars in the sky, _safe _from the living that were more terrifying than the walkers that ripped you apart from the inside out. I was free.

I couldn't seem to do anything else but cry into Shane's shoulder. I'd never felt this way before.

Shane ran until the sun came up, by this time we had to be miles away. Then he collapsed. He was breathless, obviously exhausted.

I sat off of him and looked at him, more than grateful. This was the man that risked his life to save me. This was the man that gave me life.


	4. New

_New_

* * *

Feeling the wind blow my hair off of my neck was making me high. I never realized how much I took for granted until I had everything torn away from me. Seeing the colors of the day was dream-like. After being in the dark for so long, I'd almost forgotten what _day _looked like. It was truly beautiful.

Shane and I didn't take much time to rest. He wanted to keep moving, pressing the fact that we had to find somewhere to stay before the sun fell.

We would check stray cars for food, water and gas. So far, we've been lucky with the food and water, but not so much with the gas.

Every energy bar we found, or bottle of water, Shane would give it to me, neglecting himself and insisting I got my nutrition. It'd be so long since I was treated human, it felt nice.

We didn't really talk, we just walked- which was another thing I realized I took for granted. The feeling of pavement beneath my shoes was something I didn't think I'd ever miss as much as I obviously have. Hearing the sound of my shoes scraping against the ground was heaven to my ears.

By now, we were miles away from my prison. We haven't seen any walkers, or _anyone. _It was like God was walking next to us, looking out for our well being.

"Did you get him?" I asked, clearing my throat. "Randall, I mean." He looked up at me, taking a deep breath. "I didn't see him," I continued.

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "I got him."

I pressed my lips together, looking at the ground beneath me. I wish he was more talkative. I didn't want to annoy him, but I had questions for him.

"That's good," I muttered. I was nervous to try and start a conversation with him, but I felt like I had to. "So," I whispered, licking my thumbs together. "How'd you end up with those guys anyway?"

"It's a long story," he said, sounding like he didn't want to talk about it.

"We're not exactly on a limited schedule," I pressed.

"How 'bout you? How'd you end up there?" I assumed he was trying to avoid my question, turning it on me.

"I don't really know," I shook my head, with a blank look on my face. "I was with my friends one minute- then I woke up in that room. That's all I remember I guess." I tilted my head. The entire time I was there, I tried thinking back on how _I got there. _I could never remember anything. Could they have drugged me? Was I knocked out somewhere and they found me? I didn't know. I didn't care. "I don't have to worry about that now," I said, looking at him with a small smile. "Thanks to you _that is."_

He smiled back, making things feel less awkward. "How long was you there for?"

"63 days, give or take. There wasn't much else to do but take a mental diary of everything."

"If we ain't got it bad enough fightin' off the dead, huh?" He said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that happened to ya."

"Ain't your fault," I said. "It's people like that who wished for the end of the world. No police, no authority- that's when they can do what they want, to who they want and get away with it. They're the real threat, not the dead ones."

"Funny you say that," he mumbled, looking at the sky. "Think that's how people look at me sometimes."

I was confused. Shane wasn't _evil, _not to me anyway. "What do you mean?" I asked, wincing my eyes.

"I been told that I belong here- in _this _world." He looked ashamed. _Evil people don't feel ashamed, _I thought.

"Well," I said, patting his shoulder. "I don't think that." He looked at me, almost as if he was in shock. "You don't think so?"

I shook my head, "nope."

He rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, raising his eye brows, "that's good."

"Is that why you left?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion. "Your group- 'cause they thought of you that way?"

He took a deep breath, looking at me like he really didn't want to talk about it. But, finally, he did. "That's why," he mumbled. "I've done things that ain't too good- not just because though. I had to. I had to make the tough decisions to keep people safe, and Rick- Rick couldn't do that."

As Shane and I continued to walk, he told me his story. How he thought his bestfriend was dead, saved his family and started a survival group with them. That he fell in love with Lori, _and then Rick resurfaced. _

"I was happy," he explained. "The man was like my brother- but that's when everything changed. Lori hated me after that, she said I lied about him being dead to take advantage of her, but that wasn't true. I put my ear to his chest, and I did not hear a heartbeat," he continued, with more and more emotion filling his soul. "She didn't want me talkin' to Carl- but then she'd be pissed if _I didn't talk to Carl."_

Shane told me everything, and I felt bad for him.

"I was done when Lori told me that the baby wouldn't be mine- even though she knew it was. Rick knows it too."

I felt closer to Shane. I could tell as the conversation went on, that just by telling someone what was going on inside of his brain made him feel better. He was opening up to me, and that made me feel better. Shane had saved my life, and the awkwardness that followed almost made me feel unwanted. Finally getting him to even _talk _was relaxing.

"What 'bout you?" He asked.

"Not as lengthy as your story- I was just campin' with my friends. We helped each other survive. I wish I knew what they were doin', that I could tell them I'm okay."

"Where they at?"

"We had a set up off 15, by Sonoma. I doubt they'd still be there," I sighed. "I'd love to find out though."

"We ain't too far from there," Shane confirmed. "Give us a place to get to at least."

"Now?" I whined, hoping to find a place to sleep for the night.

"Nah, not now- tomorrow maybe. We got'a get some rest tonight."

_Thank God. _"Well," I said, pointing to a house. "How's about here?"

"Looks good enough."

Shane and I walked down the driveway that was almost hidden by trees. "Wow," I said, looking at the house. The view from the street didnt give it justice, the house was beautiful. It was an old, country-styled home, with a wrap around porch, and a large pond just off the side.

We walked up the steps, each of them creaking beneath our feet. Shane opened the door, "you stay down here- I'll make sure it's all clear." I nodded.

While Shane looked the house over, I searched the living room, noticing how lovely it really was. I started to wonder who lived here before the dead started walking. There were no pictures on the walls, but whoever it was seemed like they took great pride in their him. _I prayed for them._

"All good," Shane said, stepping down the stairs. "See what they got on the kitchen."

The cabinets were filled with canned goods and water, there were even drink mixes. We were lucky. Shane fixed us some beans and creamed corn, with cherry-flavored Kool Aid. I felt like I was in heaven.

"This is awesome," I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"I'd say we got lucky here," he said. "We can even take food with us."

"It's ashame we got'a leave, but I won't feel right not looking for my friends."

By the time we were done eating, we were both exhausted. Shane shoffured me upstairs, showing me the room I'd be sleeping in. I threw myself on the bed, feeling how nice it was. It surly beat where I'd been.

"I'll keep watch for the night," Shane said, scratching the back of his head. "You just get some sleep."

I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling sick to mh stomach as he walked out of the room, shutting the door.

I tried getting comfortable in bed, when I started to realize I was now afraide of the dark. Being locked away for as long as I was with no light, made the dark too familiar to me. Laying in this bed, all alone, made me feel like I was back in _that room. _

I threw off the blankets, trying to find my way to the door. I walked downstairs to find Shane sitting on the couch. "Hey," I whispered uncomfortably.

"Hey," he sounded tired.

"Shane- what if they find us here?" I asked, feeling like I could cry.

"They won't," he said, standing from the couch and walking toward me. "They won't."

"Can you stay with me?" I swallowed hard.

"I wasn't gone leave."

I shook my head, "I meant, like, in the room- with me."

Shane stood back, looking around him. "I can do that," he said, pulling the weight off my chest. "I'll have to push some shit against the door. Just'n case we get some walkers."

"I can help," I muttered, slightly embarassed.

I helped Shane push the couch against the door, and the fridge against the back door. It wasn't much, but it would be a good baricade from the dead.

"That should be good for the night," he said, making sure the fridge was right against the door.

I nodded, walking toward the stairs. "I'm sorry for this," I said, stopping half way up the steps. "The dark- it scares me."

"No need for that," he said, trying to make me feel better.

I walked into the bedroom, laying on the bed, leaving the cover down for him. He took his shirt off, and laied next to me. "You alright?" He asked.

"Thank you," I whispered, burning my face into his shoulder. _He made me feel safe._


	5. Moving On

_Moving On_

* * *

I woke up with my forehead pressing against Shane's back. _He's still sleeping. _I slowly turned to my back, put my legs on the floor, and sat there for a minute. I felt a smile creep across my face. _I can't believe I'm here, _I thought. _Free, well-rested, safe. _

I walked to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I had almost forgotten what I looked like. I was skinny, and pale. I didn't recognize myself. My auburn hair was stringy, and matted. It grew a lot in the weeks that I was held captive. My usually bright blue eyes, now looked gray and _depressing. _Looking at myself confirmed what I had thought: I was close to death. Closer than I had thought.

I went into the kitchen, getting a few bottles of water, before walking back into the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes, and stepped into the shower, dousing myself with one bottle. I scrubbed my body with soap, and shampooed hair, washing away the dirt and disgust. It felt more than amazing. I rinsed myself off, using two other bottles of water.

I overlooked myself in the mirror, now that I was clean. _I looked better, anyway._

I crept back into the bedroom, noticing Shane moved from his side, onto his back. I didn't get a good glimpse of him last night, but now- I was a bit blown away. He was very, very well built. His skin was sun-kissed, and he looked _rough, _but in a good way. I wondered what he had thought about me.

I searched the drawers, trying to find clean clothes to wear. _These shorts- this beater, will do me just fine. _Even putting a fresh pair of clothes on felt wonderful.

I felt brand new, like I was reborn. I could literally feel my negative thoughts and anxiety subsiding.

I decided I would fix Shane and myself something to eat. I knew he would want to get moving as soon as possible, the least I could do was have a _kind-of-breakfast _ready for him.

I mixed canned potatoes, corn and carrots together in a bowl. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"Mornin'" Shane said, causing me to jump.

"Jesus Christ," I said, putting my hand to my chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Well, actually. You?"

"Alright," he nodded, walking over to me. "What'ya got cookin'?"

"I don't know what to call it," I said, taking a step back, looking at the not so appetizing meal. "Food, I guess."

"You smell nice."

"I used some bottles of water- I know that's not what they're for, but I had too. I felt awful."

I spooned myself a bowl of _whatever, _and took a seat at the table. "Ain't bad," Shane said with his mouth full.

"It is what it is, right?" I said with a smile.

For a moment, _for this very moment, _things felt normal. Like there was no threat of the dead roaming outside, trying to rip you apart. Like we'd walk outside, seeing people walking their dog, or driving. Sitting in a nice house, with clean clothes and food had me fooled. I didn't really want this _normalcy _to end. But that kind of attitude wouldn't get me far.

"We can pack some stuff up," Shane said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "As much a we can before we get goin'."

I nodded. "You know exactly where your group was?" He asked.

Again, I nodded. "Once we're in that area- maybe we can find a car?"

"We'll check. It'll be a lot faster."

Shane and I continued to eat our food in silence, before raging through the house, trying to collect as much as we could.

_Food, water, extra clothes, toilet paper, and two blankets, all shoved into two duffel bags._

"I'll carry the heavy one," Shane said, throwing the bag over his shoulder. "You 'gone be alright with that one?"

I lifted the bag, throwing it over my shoulder. "I'll be okay. It's not heavy at all," I answered.

"You sure you ready to walk this?"

I was nervous about it myself. Sure, I felt better. I was surely stronger than I was just two days ago, but this was a far walk. We got lucky not seeing a single walker yet, but the thought of having to fight one off, or run from a group of them, almost made me sick to my stomach. "I'm 'gone try my best," I said with doubt.

"Here," Shane said, walking to the fire place in the middle of the room. "Take this for the biters." He handed me a fire poker, which was good enough for me. We used up a lot of ammo when we fled from Tony and his people, and Shane was a much better shot than I was.

"Thanks," I said, taking the weapon from him.

We stood in silence, overlooking the house that I _didn't _want to leave, and both let out breaths of air at the same time. "Let's go," Shane said, moving the couch from the door. I followed him out, feeling uneasy. "You think we'll make it?" I asked. Shane looked at me, almost like he was annoyed. "Of course we'll make it- don't think so negative."

He was right. Thinking negative would only make matters worse, and turn me into a burden. I nodded, and shut the door behind us.

We walked up the drive way, to the vacant road. _Not a car in sight. _I knew luck wasn't on our side when I saw a stray walker just across the street, covered in the blood and guts of _something._

It sent a chill down my spine, as Shane pushed me along. "I haven't seen one in a long time," I said, with my eyes glued to the mess.

Seeing _live _corpses walk the streets is never an easy thing to grasp. You never really get used to it- you just kind of deal with it. Well, for me, it'd been months since I saw one, and watching this walker violently rip away at something's flesh, almost felt as if it were the first time I was seeing it.

"You got'ta get used to it," Shane said, noticing how disturbed I was. "Won't be the last time you see one."

I took a deep breath, trying to turn my attention at something else, something _happier, _and I did. There was a house a couple of feet in front of us, and the front yard had three cars in it. It's amazing how fast you can go from feeling terrified, to feeling like you've just won the world. "One of 'em has to have gas, right?" I asked Shane as we walked into the yard. "We'll see," he answered.

Luckily, the first car Shane checked had it's keys hidden in the sun-visor. As Shane turned the ignition, I prayed. _Please, please, please. _

The car started without problem, and the gas gage rose to over half a tank. I was elated, and so was Shane. The biggest smile I've seen out of the man yet, has crossed his face. I ran around to the passenger side, throwing the duffle bag in the back seat. I was surprised when Shane grabbed my hand, holding it tight. "You're like a good luck charm or somethin'" he smiled. "I've had it pretty easy ever since I met ya."

I smiled back, he was opening up even more now. It made me feel good. "I feel bad for you if _I'm _your lucky charm," I joked.

Shane backed the car out of the drive way, and pulled off.

The car ride was surprisingly _fun. _We both joked with each other, talked about how our lives were before the end of the world. Barely noticing the walkers we were passing quite frequently. I started to realize within Shane's stories, was his friend Rick- the same man who's wife he possibly impregnated, and the same man who he walked away from. Every story he told that involved him and Rick, would cause Shane to smile, and look genuinely happy. He missed him, and I knew he did.

The conversation turned serious when I started recognizing the area. "Stop, stop. It's here," I pointed at the path leading towards my old camp.

Shane stopped the car, and we got out. "You sure?" He asked.

I pointed to the red ribbon we had tied to a tree branch, that way whoever went on daily runs wouldn't get lost. "I'm sure."

He followed behind me as I walked into the woods, it wasn't far, just far enough that we wouldn't be seen by walkers. As we moved on further, I could see the three tents we had lined in a circle. My heart dropped when I saw a walker, bent over visibly devouring something. "Wait here," Shane said, with disappointment in his voice.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears, and tried my hardest to hold them back. I have dealt with a lot, but knowing that was one of my friends getting eaten would be too much.

"It's all good," Shane said, stabbing the walker through the skull. "It's just a deer."

I let out a deep breath feeling relieved, and walked over to him. "That was my tent," I pointed, walking through the camp. "They're not here," I shook my head. "This was all for nothing."

"Hey, Tasha?" Shane mumbled, poking his head out of my _room. _"Found this- has your name on it." He handed me a letter, and I started to read it.

_Tash,_

_We waited here for you.. We hope you're okay. We've looked for you. Neither of us have any idea where you went. I hope you're reading this, I hope you're okay. We met up with another group. They have somewhere safe for us to go, safe for all of us. There's directions on the back. Please, if you read this, go there. Be safe baby girl. We hope you're okay._

_Tyreese._

* * *

_Just want to thank everyone for the reviews! They really make me devoted to writing ! I'll be getting into a bit of AU soon. I hope you all keep reading and enjoy!_

_Thanks again!_


End file.
